A Naruto OC Story
by Iggy the Strong and Free
Summary: Take a chance, you might just find your new favourite story. It has OCs. It's funny. It's unique, just like this bio.
1. Chapter 1

Akira was on the outskirts of town. He rolled a rock around with the tip of his shoe idly. His overly large robe swayed in the slight breeze. It was something you would see on a fantasy mage. It had big sleeves and a hood, though it was down. The robe finished by slimming into a triangle shape that reached down to his knees. Fuzzy fur lining coated the inside, but the heat didn't seem to bother him.

 _What to do..._ Now that he didn't have an academy to go to his life seemed so boring. The forehead protector had been resting atop his head for a week now and he had yet to hear any news about assigning teams.

His eyes snapped to a moving figure near him. It was exiting a shop, slinging a shiny kunai around an index finger with glee. He peered through his hood at the girl, whom he recognized as Kotai. She was his peer, and a part of his graduating class.

Kotai smiled as she stuffed the kunai in her shuriken holster. That should hold her for a while, or at least until she started slinging them around again. Once tossed, she felt like she could never find them again. She adjusted her lavender shorts on her hips before making her way down the street. She too noticed a nearby figure, but not as quickly as her adversary had to her. Not far too far away, near the gates, was a slim figure who appeared about her age. Wait a minute...

Upon further examination, she realized it was Akira from the Academy. Well, much like her, formerly from the Academy. She didn't know much about him, other than his name. He'd always been reserved and quiet, never really doing much. But she would've thought he'd be off doing ninja stuff. He'd always been pretty smart in class, so she expected him and others like him to be off saving the world or something. Meanwhile she was still at home, some shinobi she was.

"Hey Akira!" She shouted, waving her arm (not knowing his attention had been on her long before). She then sprinted towards him excitedly.

Emotionless blue eyes studied her. Kotai. The bandage girl, or originally the blue-haired girl. This one was one of the few academy students that Akira could stand. Everyone seemed to want to be his friend, in his face, and happy all the time like some children's show. The two had little contact during the academy other than Akira overhearing her jealousy of his intelligence once. She kept to herself and so did he, so he had no reason to not like her. As far as Kotai herself, the girl was smarter than she gave herself credit for. She handled chakra strings with precision above her rank. She didn't realize how much her self-confidence levels held her back, sadly.

"Hello Kotai." Deciding to interact with her, Akira turned to face her. Deciding to be a little friendly, he inquired, "How has your time been outside of the academy?"

To Kotai, Akira had always been a bit hard to read. His voice didn't betray much of his emotion and with a downed hood covering half of his face, you couldn't really read facial cues. He was being friendly, to her surprise, so that was a start. Besides, it wasn't like she really suspected him of something; it was just hard to tell how he felt about anything.

"Well... surprisingly boring. I kind of figured being a kunoichi would be a bit more exciting than this. But I mainly just spend my time training and running about the village. I suppose it's better than being at war with anybody, but the last thing I did that was remotely ninja-like was spearing a rabbit on a kunai when it tried to steal from my mom's garden. Not exactly what I entered the academy for." Granted, she was aware that genin didn't normally do all the dangerous missions that higher level ninja did, but she doubted bringing that up would help her case. "What about you? Life outside of the academy treating you well?"

 _A mother's garden_. Akira mused within his own head, imagining the picturesque scene of a mother weeding in the warm sun. _I wonder if she has fresh vegetables, home cooked meals perhaps-_ Akira brought his own mind back to attention, but showed no facial clues that it had ever wandered.

"Be thankful that there is no use for our abilities. There have been times in our history where people have begged for there to be little use for soldiers as there is now. Be content with the mission we receive." Akira criticized unknowingly. "As for me, I cannot say much different than you. Training. Waiting for a purpose to come along."

"That requires me to actually be on a team," She said with a frustrated sigh that did a lot to convey how she felt about the situation. "I wasn't assigned to one after graduating. Probably has to do with my subpar performance. I spend more time in that stupid garden than I do with a knife in my hand. I know that I should be happy with peace time, but it still don't like not having anything to do." She idly toyed with one of the bandages on her wrist as she talked, winding it and unwinding it.

"The application of teams is an imperfect process; as such there are several common errors. The first being that long periods of time are taken to analyze genin candidates before teams are made." Akira looked at Kotai knowingly. The stare had all the emotion of an Aburame, but she understood his meaning and had to hide her blush of embarrassment at her mistake. "Personally, I despise the team system. I have no regrets that I left the academy without a team."

Back at the Ninja Academy, one of the hokage's assistants finished nailing sheets of paper to an announcement board as the screech of a PA system rang.

" _All genin, please report to the academy for team assignments. I repeat, all genin to the academy for team assignments. The new teams are posted on the announcement board_."

Kotai couldn't tell if he meant those words for her or was just speaking in general. She was surprised upon finding out how vehement he felt about the team system. Not that his voice betrayed anything one way or the other but despise certainly seemed a strong word and it made her think he had a big chip on his shoulder about it. She could only wonder as to why that may be. Of course, she didn't have much of a choice in asking about it as he... disappeared. She considered searching for him but decided to just let him be. He always had been a loner, this wasn't the first time she'd seen him just wandering about, and she imagined someone as withdrawn as him probably meant this to be the end of the conversation.

"That means us." Akira said beside her ear suddenly. The petite kunoichi visibly flinched when she suddenly heard Akira in her ear. She turned to him, trying to mask her shock while nodding her head."It seems they have assigned the genin of the village, your wish may come true after all." Akira's lips pinched together slightly as he stood, the biggest emotion he had physically shown all day.

"Maybe so. Apparently the higher powers have decided to give me a chance." She smiled brightly at this, clearly much happier about this turn of events than Akira. Mentally, she also reminded herself that she shouldn't waste this chance and use it to show that she could be a good kunoichi. Ecstatic about this turn of events, she quickly ran over to the Academy to see the results.

Kotai's enthusiasm was notably dulled when she saw the list. It was strange, that was for sure. To be partnered with Retsu Kaguya and Akikko Uchiha. Uchiha. Didn't matter that she didn't know who she was very well, her last name said it all. Talented with both ninjutsu and taijutsu with a Kekkai Genkai that she heard gave free access to Genjutsu. Of course, she wasn't privy to the details of the Sharingan, she didn't even know its name. But it didn't matter. Her partner was a kunoichi from a family that was the poster child for excellence with access to all three of the major jutsu types. She might as well sew cannon fodder on the back of her jacket because that's all she was going to be.

"And... hopes. Crushed. Well, it's as they say. Be careful what you wish for. What about you, Akira? You probably got better luck than I."

"Kotai..." Akira muttered, placing his finger against the sheet. It point out that her name was teamed with the two names _above_ it, not _below_ it.

Her cheeks darkened from peach to scarlet and she said nothing, leaving it to Akira to read the names.

"Akira Kawamoto, Ashi Inizuka and Kotai Ibara." He read aloud. That made Kotai feel slightly better. Sure Akira was good but, no offense to him, but he wasn't an Uchiha. He didn't have any Kekkai Genkai, he was just really smart. A little more on her level. She had to resist the urge to yelp when Akira suddenly shoved into her and pushed her away from the board.

"Akira, what are you-!" H cut her off by hushing her.

"Aimi..." Akira said in a tone that would have been a growl in anyone else. They both knew her as the queen bee of the school, and most often a selfish bag who only cared about random men she found attractive. By saying she didn't care was literal. She lived ehr life as if only a handful of people actually existing, going so far as to run over others when she was walking or talk over people spontaneously.

"Ohhhhh." Kotai muttered. One word could say a lot. She remembered Aimi, how couldn't you? She was an arrogant, pompous girl who thought she was above everybody else. She felt sorry for whoever Aimi's sensei was going to be. That girl seemed to have a thing for older men so he might find himself fending off her advances as well as attacks. She did not envy that guy. They waited to the side together as she strutted towards the board.

Talent, exceptional beauty, and the drive to be the best. What did Nohara Aimi have going for her? Sure, she had to still be stuck on the same team as two talentless punks. She remembered everyone worth remembering at the Academy and that fact that the hack's weren't even on her radar meant that he or she would only be detrimental to Aimi's chances of ranking up. Letting out a sign, Aimi leaned her back against the wall, and looked at her finger nails. God, she had it bad.

"Will you two nobodies leave?" Aimi snarled, not looking up from her fingernails. "You stink and this perfume costs more than the two of you combined."

Kotai growled and stepped forward. Akira refused to let that happen, and grabbed her by a bandage hanging off her wrist.

"Don't waste your time." He muttered. He walked away, still holding her bandage. She had no choice but to follow him away from the building and abide by Aimi's command. Unfortunately, Aimi did have talent, especially with medical jutsu. It was tough stuff that demanded a lot of chakra control. And of course, Aimi let no chance pass to mention how she simply excelled at it. It came with her arrogance, why should she hide how gifted she was? She visibly clinched her fists at this thought. No combat techniques and Aimi still made her feel underwhelming.

Once the two were out of sight, a young girl was soon seen jogging up to the list. A small golden dog ran alongside her, yipping and barking excitedly. "I know Shironu; it's exciting that we get to be on a team!" The black haired girl, who apparently understood the dog, giggled into her sweater. She had an almost childish sense about her, the way she swung her sleeves around and how she blushed when she giggled.

She finished her trip to the board and ran her eyes running over the numerous lists before she found her name. "Akira Kawamoto and Kotai Ibara... Ibara, is that even a clan name?"

A ways down the road, Kotai sneezed. Immediately after the sneeze she growled and clenched her fists.

"What is wrong?" Akira raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know; I just feel like someone is talking bad about my clan!" Kotai growled. Akira simply shook his head and continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Kotai and Akira arrived at a small hill outside the village. It was listed on the registration sheet as the meeting place for their new team.

"No, wait! Shironu!" A small voice called from a distance. They stopped and turned to see a girl with short raven hair follow a rather quick little golden puppy as they both raced towards them. Shironu was the first to arrive by far and approached the two with a ferocious look.

Shironu turned his eyes on the female. His nose eagerly gathered her scent. She smelled like cloth and small amounts of dirt, both coming mostly from her hands. Her posture and energy told Shironu she was slightly more confrontational of a person, but so far she didn't seem to pose a threat.

Shironu jumped into a place where he could study Akira. This one was distant and aloof, as if he wasn't very invested in the current situation. Still, he had an unearthly sense about him. There was something alien and unnatural that pricked the edge of Shironu's brain. He immediately lowered his stance and growled at Akira.

"Bad dog! Don't be mean to my new teammates!" Ashi tackled Shironu and the two wrestled across the ground. Akira and Kotai watched silently as Ashi overpowered the dog eventually and held it with both arms against her chest. Then she finally stood up to look at them. She smiled in a way that made her red fang marks curl around her mouth. "Sorry about that... I'm Inuzuka Ashi, but since we are on the same team I assume we will all be called by our first names. And, well, you've met Shironu. I assume you guys are my new teammates?"

"Yes, that is us." Kotai held out a hand that Ashi took to help her up. "I'm Ibara Kotai, and this is Kawamoto Akira."

"It is nice to meet the both of you." Ashi bowed respectively. "Have you any idea where our sensei is?"

"There is a person in a position to be our sensei, but I dearly hope he is not." Akira furrowed his eyebrows, looking overtop the group. The other two followed his gaze to see an adult shinobi sprawled out over the apex of the hill. He had white hair that could only be described as the unkempt. He wore ridiculous clothing, a loose black full body outfit that was identical to ninja in media and old style cartoons, they had never seen anyone wearing it in real life. Protruding sticks from somewhere, all three kids gathered around him and began to poke him. Shironu helped by eagerly licking his face.

"Senshi!" The man shot awake, his hair flying everywhere as he sat up. His breathing seemed struggled for a second behind his mask, so he tore it off, revealing his face and its sharp features. "Damn, do you guys know how hard it is to breathe with that thing?!" He looked at the people gathered around him with wide eyes before asking, "Wait, who are you?"

"We are genin from the village; we are looking for a jounin who is to be our sensei." Ashi explained slowly.

"Whoa, what are the chances. I'm looking for three genin too!" Enzin smiled. Kotai laughed, thinking he was making a joke. "Let me know if you see them." Enzin muttered, rolling onto his side and lying down on his side.

"Sensei, I think that we are those kids..." Ashi sweat-dropped.

"Really? Why didn't you say so?!" Enzin sprang back onto his feet. "Master Jounin Enzin at your service!"

"You already told us our name..." Akira muttered, rubbing his forehead with his palm.

"I did? Well anyway, I guess I'm your sensei now. Cool." Enzin immediately lost his excitement and yawned again. He looked ready to return to his nap.

"Um, aren't you supposed to train us? Or at least something like that?" Kotai raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes!" Enzin brightened. "The clip board!" He turned around and swept his hands through the tall grass. They hit something and he brought it for all to see, a simple clip board. He protruded glasses form a pocket and placed them over his nose to read. He flipped through a few pages before finding the paragraph and reading in a monotone. "It says here I am supposed to 'engage academy recruits in a trial decided upon by myself to decide whether they are ready to be real shinobi. If they succeed they will be fully fledged genin, but if not they will be lose their shinobi title all together'." Three mouths dropped. Ashi fainted.

"Preposterous, we've already passed the academy test!" Akira frowned.

"You're right whateveryournameis." Enzin broke the clip board over his knee before throwing it over his shoulder. "Let's skip that part."

"S-sensei!" Ashi, who was barely recovering, blurted out. "You can't just do that!"

"Why not?" Enzin responded. Ashi stumbled upon the proper words that weren't along the lines of 'because the Hokage says so'.

"So you are accepting us as genin without knowing of our abilities? That either means you are incredibly stupid or perceptive, and I doubt the latter." Akira retorted. The girls glared at Akira, startled by his disrespect.

"Testing you means going up against me. So, Mr. Big Tough Guy, why don't you give it a try?" Enzin raised an eyebrow and gave a cocky smirk, like a sibling who got a cookie that another didn't.

Akira growled, this guy was getting on his nerves. It was time to show him up and find out why the hell the Hokage sent him a half rate jounin. "Ashi, Kotai, step back. This won't take long." The two looked between them for a moment before obeying Akira and scurrying off to the nearest hill.

The moment they were at a safe distance, Akira leapt on his opportunity to surprise his opponent. He grabbed two shuriken and hurled them at Enzin. The half-rate pulled out a shuriken the size of a shield and held it out in front of him. The two shuriken bounced off of it harmlessly.

 _That proves nothing, anyone can hold out a solid object to block something._ Akira reminded himself. He saw Enzin make no move forward, which told him he was attempting to look cool and collected. There were always a few kids in the academy always tried that, block the opponents attacks without attacking to look unfazed and more powerful. Akira would have none of it though, and performed calm hand signs. He then gathered his chakra in his stomach before leaning back, putting two fingers to the side of his mouth, and throwing his neck forward.

"Water Stream Jutsu!" From his pursed lips came a thick, continuous bullet of water the size of the power poles in the village. Akira blinked and the shuriken in Enzin's hand turned into a shield; it shone brighter than polished steel and the powerful stream splashed off of it harmlessly.

"Now that I've dulled your cocky attitude, time to give you something you won't forget. " Enzin's shield morphed back into his oversized shuriken and he took a low stance, holding it behind him. Akira stood ready. His big moment was a shuriken throw? That was easy enough to dodge.

"Trackless Trail!" Enzin yelled before hurling his shuriken at Akira. The shuriken went on its assumed course before disappearing and reappearing curling at him from the side. Akira quickly responded and shifted his footing to face the new position, but it disappeared again. In the span of a second the shuriken came at him from four different directions while never being in two places at once. It finally struck him from behind, making Akira cry out. It pushed him forward and stuck into the ground. Miraculously, the shuriken was so perfectly aimed that two spikes were planted on either side of Akira, a perfect non-lethal throw which also pinned him down. How could this half-rate pull off something like that?!

"See? If I would have tested you, you would have lost, and Konoha would have lost three genin with incredible potential. Or, be rid of three genin they could use without. Whichever ones you are, we will see." Enzin retrieved his shuriken and strapped it to his back, clearing his hands of imaginary dust.

Kotai ran to Akira's side, but was swatted away by Akira with a growl. He lifted himself off the ground with a set jaw and lowered eyes. When Ashi had returned from her watching point, Enzin spoke again.

"Now, the handbook says we are Team 5 but that sounds lame. Therefore from this point forward we will be known as TEAM SENSHI!"

Team Senshi sweat-dropped in response to the name change. "As appealing as that sounds, don't you think that Team 5 is a little more professional?"

Enzin stopped waving a flag labeled "senshi" and bowed his head in disappointment. "Alright, Team 5 it is..."


	3. Chapter 3

The academy grounds were empty. School was not in session, but students were still allowed to use the indoor training and gym areas. Hanai leaned back again a wall, covered in sweat. His black hair stuck flat to the side of his face. Halfway through the workout he had stripped off his shirt, leaving him only in black shorts. He was scrawny as ever, but it was clear he had been trying to change that

"Should you really be wearing so little clothes in a school?" Spoke a cold and scathing yet somehow childish and familiar voice from the doorway.

There stood Ren, her fire-like hair let down and fanned out behind her in a bedraggled manner, her face drenched in sweat and her knuckles and feet slightly bloody. Her doll Sierra was held tightly to her chest. The doll-like girl held herself with the usual 'eviller-than-thou' look.

Hanai leapt to his feet in surprise at the two, which only succeeded in slipping on a dumbbell and falling on his back. With a groan, he helped himself up on a bench press. Luckily that's also where he had hung his shirt on, so he grabbed that too.

"Hello Hanai-Kun." She said, Ren's breathing was slightly labored as she spoke.. "I heard someone training and I wanted to see who it was. Such a coincidence." She spoke with a bright but fatigued smile.

Sierra rolled her eyes as if she knew better, but didn't say anything. Instead she distracted herself by concentrating on a leaf in her doll hand, the tip of which lit up with a small flame. Hanai didn't know if it was just his imagination, but Sierra seemed smaller than his last meetings with the pair.

"Shince-san! Hi!" Hanai said with genuine enthusiasm. "Sorry about that, I didn't know anyone else was here." He studied her and noticed she had been training. She had been clean and proper last time he saw her; it was interesting to see how she was now. He blinked sharply to break his gaze, before smiling sheepishly. "Hi Sierra. I was getting a little hot, but now that you're here I'm sure the room will go ice cold." He flashed her a smile which was surely hiding deep frustration from the many arguments with the blasted doll.

"Using the fire style to control the heat levels in an area... Would it be feasible to use it to lower temperature?" Sierra mused to herself. "Thank you for that idea."

"No- that's not what I... Never mind." Hanai sighed.

Ren smiled at him before frowning and tipping her head.

"Hey, didn't I promise you a training session? We should do that." Ren smiled amicably.

"We could definitely train together! If you want to, that is. How are you feeling? Still don't have any chakra? The doll looks a little slimmer..."

"I'm feeling fine." Ren smiled, perking up a little.

"Being made of a soul attached only to Chakra, my size is determined by how much Chakra I have." Sierra added quietly.

"If she uses too much she turns back into a wren." Ren giggled.

"Is there a seal on you? Do you know what happened?" Hanai asked in a worried tone. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry or anything..." He muttered, scratching a bare foot against the padded floor.

"Your concern is touching, Uchiha-San, however we were born like this. You could call it a condition." Sierra spoke.

"It's complicated and confusing." Ren added. "I'd rather train. What should we do? I've never trained with anyone else before..."

Alright, I just don't want you to be held down by something that's fixable, you know?" Hanai explained. "Anyway, I assume you want to train in Taijutsu?"

"You can use whatever you like. Sierra, if you please." Ren spoke. Sierra detached herself from Ren and sat in the closest corner while Ren took off some bands that were around her arms and legs and placed them on the floor as gently as she could. They made no noise against the padding but it did flex beneath them. "Are you ready?" She asked, falling into a graceful stance. "Come at me with everything you've got." She spoke, every ounce of childishness falling away, her resemblance to Sierra became very clear.

Everything? Hanai stood still. Should he? Shouldn't he? Well she did ask... No, he shouldn't. Not now at least. Hanai gripped both fists and took a stance with one above him and one pointed down. He called out before charging. When he neared her he dipped his head forward, spinning his body and sending a long leg at Ren

"Nice Kiai." She spoke, blocked his kick with her arm. "But you're going to have to do better than that." She added, striking out with an open palm towards Hanai's torso.

Hanai took out his other leg, falling to the ground. His leg was still outstretched from the kick, so he spun on his back and swept kicked. His Taijutsu strategy was the same as always, stay at the edge of melee range and use his long limbs to help him.

Ren was unable to block this one and took it to the cheek. The full impact would elicit a gasp from her before she moved at astonishing speeds, twisting from the impact point to throw an explosive punch in his direction.

With no legs under him he had no chance of maneuvering, and Ren crushed his nose. He was sent backwards, bouncing on his back. With a grunt, he flipped to his feet. He took a stance with his right foot forward and both hands held out.

She stood there looking surprised. "Are you okay?" She spoke, looking at the blood dripping down Hanai's face.

"I'll be fine." He sniffed in an attempt to control his nose bleed. "Continue, there are no pauses in combat." Surprisingly, Hanai closed his eyes and sped his breathing. He paid careful attention to his surroundings with his other senses as he prepared a treat for Ren.

She nodded, falling back into her fighting stance, maintaining a look of concern on her face. The cool and calm aura from before was now nearly gone. She seemed unsure of herself and a little less graceful, somehow.

Suddenly, Hanai dashed at Ren. "Sharingan!" He bellowed, flashing open his eyes after a pause. They were now blood red and seemed to glow, with a black ring around the pupil. One each stood a single tomoe. He went at her full speed without any sign of slowing, like he was going to stampede right through her

Ren's eyes widened and, without any thought, she brought her left arm up in a powerful uppercut to counter the straight forward charge.

Hanai's eyes darted to what he was waiting for, the beginning of an arm movement. He ran past her and latched onto her arm, stamping a foot suddenly. The abrupt stop gave him plenty of momentum to pull Ren over his shoulder by the arm and flipped her into the ground. Luckily the floor was made for this, and she would feel little pain.

Keeping her momentum going, Ren grabbed ahold of his arm pulled him in after her, bringing him in for another open handed strike.

The palm smacked against Hanai's ribcage, knocking the wind out of him. He wouldn't find his breathe again for a few panicked seconds. His red eyes flickered and wavered, and he knew they would soon go away. While he still had use of his ocular abilities, he used it to send the exact same palm move back at Ren.

She was fast, very fast. She managed to dodge Hanai's hand by but a hair, twisting her body. However, Hanai's grip was too strong and she was not yet quite able to break out of it.

Seeing as he still had his grip, which he expected to lose, he made use of it. He pushed Ren's chest backwards while lunging forward, ending a knee in a hope to trip her over it.

This would have worked had Hanai let go of Ren, which he conveniently hadn't.

Ren pulled herself up and pushed him away, ripping her sleeve as she managed to muster enough strength to break his grip.

Then, with speed so fast she left a blurred afterimage, she retreated backwards, spinning through as she did so.

"I can honestly admit..." Hanai panted, already tired out as a result of his previous workout. "I definitely did not expect something like that from you."

"You're doing good." Ren spoke, breathing heavily. "I even shed half of the weights I'm using." She added, before moving again.

Her hand moved to her thigh and in her weapons pouch.

One second.

She picked out a kunai and raised it to eye level.

Two seconds.

She twisted her hand, flinging the blade so that it flew through the air with the soft sound of blade against air, with enough power behind it to shatter stone.

The kunai flew by him before he could properly dodge it, slicing a cut into his ear and stinging sharply. Hanai gasped and held it instinctively. With a scowl, he performed rapid hand signs with bloody hands. He placed two fingers by his mouth and puffed his cheeks, turning towards Ren. "Fireball Jutsu!" With puckered lips, he blew out a large blast of fire about five feet in diameter

The fireball came fast, but Ren knew she could be faster. The moment she had seen Hanai begin to form hand signs she had begun to move, running in an inward spiral towards him before twisting to land a kick in his direction.

Hanai blocked the kick before slipping a hand around her foot and latching onto her ankle. Unknowingly to Ren, he had just slipped a slack wire around her leg. Afterwards, Hanai would retreat out of combat.

She ran after him, moving in a zigzag pattern as she flipped to land a punch down on Hanai from above.

"I've got you n-" before Hanai could pull the wire, she socked him in the face and sent him into the floor. This time he did not rise, but he did groan immediately.

"Hanai? Are you okay? I didn't go too far again did I?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Just sore..." He muttered, lifting a hand to his face and holding his nose.

"I think that's enough for now..." She said, an apologetic look upon her face.

"I underestimated you, a lot. I'm sorry." Hanai sighed, disappointed with himself. "At least this makes it an even 0 for 30."

"Losing is a learning experience too." Ren spoke, helping him up. "You did really good though, I think you have a lot of untapped potential."

"I'm an Uchiha, Shince-san." Hanai reminded her. "I'm supposed to be top of my class, clearing top level missions and setting an example for the whole village. Instead I'm Konoha's punching bag."

At this, Sierra spoke up.

"And Uzumaki Naruto was a descendant of the exalted Uzumaki clan. Your family means nothing. You can only make it on your own achievements." She said.

"Well, whatever Sierra's going on about, I don't know but I think that you could be an amazing Ninja if you believed in yourself."

"I guess..." Hanai muttered, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I better go take care of this nosebleed and leave you guys alone. See you around?"

"Oh uh... Sure." Ren spoke, scratching the back of her head. "But you should really try being more optimistic, you know? I think you just need to train a little more."

"Don't worry about me, I'll carry on like I always have." Hanai waved as he walked away

Ren shook her head and walks up behind Hanai, wrapping her arms around him in an overly familiar hug.

"You're sad, I don't like that. If you really have to go, then I'll come and find you again some time. Even if I have to make you Hokage, I'll prove to you that you can be a great Ninja."

Hanai was struck frozen by the act, eyes wide. He couldn't believe the levels of commitment to him being shown. She was worried about him, a nobody. She would even do near anything to help him. No matter what, Hanai recognized the gesture.

"Thank you..." He whispered, touching her hand with his own

She let go slowly.

"I'll come and see you whenever I've got free time so be ready for it. I'll be training too so this isn't just for you." She spoke, a slight blush on her already rosy cheeks.

"Come on Sierra, we should probably go meet up with Sensei, I think he was expecting us." She added.

"Oh, now you remember me." Sierra spoke, rolling her eyes as she floated over. "I hope you can keep your promises."

"I will. A Ninja never goes back on their word." Ren spoke as they left.

"Sounds counterproductive to me."

"Next time we meet I will not be the same ninja." He promised with an almost sly grin. "And next time I won't hold back my ninjutsu!"

Ren turned around and smiled brightly at him.

"I'll hold you to that." She spoke brightly. "See you later, Hanai-Kun."

"Bye, or whatever, Uchiha-San."


End file.
